leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Janitor (Trainer class)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Janitor |jpname=せいそういん |jptranslit=Seisōin |jptrans=Cleaner |image=Spr SM Janitor.png|size=300px |caption=In-battle model from Generation VII |intro=Generation V |games= , |gender=Male |manga=''A Direct Attack and a Daunting Defense'' ( ) }} A Janitor (Japanese: せいそういん Cleaner) is a type of introduced in Generation V. They are old men dressed in green janitor outfits that hold mops. Since their jobs revolve around garbage collection, they tend to use Pokémon that represent filth, such as and , along with Pokémon that love to clean, such as . In Generation VII, Janitors outside of battle are commonly seen with Alolan , relying on their garbage-based diet to ease their jobs. In the Battle Subway, they specialize in Pokémon sets meant for Double Battles, even in the Single Trains. In the Battle Royal Dome, Janitors specialize in rain-based teams. Appearance Pokéstar Studios Trainer list Pokémon Black and White Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Pokémon Sun and Moon :See also: :: List of Battle Royal Dome Trainers/Janitor :: List of Battle Tree Trainers/Janitor Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Janitor Geoff (Japanese: シンノスケ Shinnosuke) is a recurring character in Pokémon Adventures, debuting in A Direct Attack and a Daunting Defense. and first encountered Geoff on the Skyarrow Bridge after being attacked by a mysterious Pokémon on their way to Castelia City. Geoff berated the two for getting the bridge dirty and challenged Black to a battle. After losing, Geoff revealed that he is actually the president of the Battle Company, and that the Pokémon that had attacked them was the Legendary Pokémon . In Cold Hard Truth, Geoff teamed up with several other Trainers Black had met on his journey to face the Seven Sages in battle during Team Plasma's attack on the and rescue the kidnapped Gym Leaders. Eventually they succeeded, then proceeding to help defeat the s attacking the League. Pokémon is the first Pokémon that Geoff is seen to own. It is used to battle Black and used its terrible smell to prevent his Pokémon from getting close to it. It was eventually defeated by Black's Tep after it managed to plug its nose to block the smell. At the , Trubbish was used to help rescue the kidnapped Gym Leaders. Once they succeeded, Trubbish helped fight the Team Plasma Grunts attacking innocent bystanders below. Trubbish's known moves are and .}} is the second Pokémon that Geoff is seen to own. He's owned since it was a . It is used to help Geoff clean the bridge with its tail and was used to battle Black. Its fur prevented it from being hurt by moves but was defeated once Black devised a technique to get around it. Cinccino's only known move is .}} Trivia * Janitor Geoff in gives an Exp. Share as a reward for being defeated in addition to the reward money. He says that as the president of the Battle Company, it is his duty. He also says he likes observing his employees while disguised. *The Janitor Trainer class is one of two classes who give out different amounts of monetary awards, with the other being the class. However, this is due to one Janitor being a company president in disguise, and the rest of the class are real janitors, obviously creating a fiscal mismatch between the two. On the other hand, the Clerk ♂ class has their socio-economic status divided by their sprites. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=清潔員 |zh_cmn=清潔員 / 清洁员 清潔工人 |fr=Nettoyeur |de=Hausmeister |it=Netturbino |ko=청소부 Cheongsobu |pt_br=Faxineiro |es=Limpiador |vi=Lao công }} Category:Poison-type Trainers Category:Pokémon Adventures characters de:Hausmeister es:Limpiador fr:Nettoyeur it:Netturbino ja:せいそういん zh:清洁员